life_is_strangefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Kun Skywalker/Life is Strange 2, Episode 2 – Eine Pause vom Roadtrip
center Life is Strange 2 ist zurück und bricht mit vielem, das die erste Episode etabliert hat. Zum ersten Mal im Spiel hat sich bei mir nun auch das Life is Strange-Feeling bemerkbar gemacht, wodurch die zunächst eher langwierige Episode gegen Ende hin richtig gut wurde. Doch der Reihe nach. 750px|center Die Episode setzt nicht dort ein, wo die letzte endete, sondern kurz danach. Dadurch wirkt alles ein wenig losgelöst von der ersten Episode. Der Einstieg ist spannend und unterhaltsam, wird einmal auch ein wenig emotional und ist dann auch schon wieder vorüber. Was daraufhin folgt, erinnert ein wenig an vergangene Spiele der Reihe. Ob man nun in Before the Storm den Tisch gedeckt oder in Captain Spirit den Müll hinausgebracht hat, anschließend wurde man meist ins kalte Wasser gestoßen und es folgte eine entweder enorm bedeutende oder enorm emotionale Szene. Dieser Kontrast ist in LiS 2 nicht ganz so gut geglückt und hier wirkt die Hausarbeit eher wie ein nerviger Lückenfüller. Die emotionalen Momente kündigen sich außerdem ausreichend an, damit man auf keinen Fall von ihnen überrumpelt wird und die zuvor so maßgeblich vorhandene politische Ebene entfällt, was ich persönlich sehr schade finde, bei einigen Quälgeistern in diversen Foren jedoch vermutlich ganz gut ankommt. Ein eher unpassender Zeitsprung, den man erst nicht als solchen erkennt, was ein wenig verwirren kann, hat sich auch eingeschlichen. Durch all das gestaltet sich die Episode zunächst eher zäh. center|750px|miniatur|Eine kleine Verschnaufpause tut den Jungs gut. Als es auf das Ende zugeht, ändert sich das alles jedoch noch einmal und das Spiel gibt sich endlich als Life is Strange zu erkennen. Ebenfalls zugute halten muss man der Episode die wirklich gute Einführung neuer Charaktere, die beiläufig geschieht und in diesem Moment einfach zu passen scheint, aber garantiert noch Auswirkungen hat, wie man dem Trailer für die dritte Episode entnehmen kann. Nach den Credits kann man sich wie auch schon nach der ersten Episode ansehen, was für Entscheidungen an welchen Stellen gefällt werden konnten. Auch das wurde subtiler umgesetzt als in der vorangegangenen Episode und statt der einen Auswirkung auf Seans kleinen Bruder Daniel, die mich letztes Mal beeindruckt hat, gab es nun viele kleine, gut verborgene Entscheidungen, die man nicht alle als solche erkannt hat und die so große Auswirkungen zu haben scheinen, dass ich mir vorgenommen habe, auf einem zweiten Spielstand ein wenig herum zu experimentieren. center|750px|miniatur|Chris und Daniel freunden sich schnell miteinander an. Einen kleinen Spoiler kann ich euch wohl zumuten, denn das verrät auch bereits die Store-Beschreibung der Episode: Wir treffen endlich auf Captain Spirit aka Chris. Das beste daran ist, dass Spieler, die das zugehörige Spiel gespielt haben das Kostüm zu sehen bekommen, dass sie für Chris ausgesucht haben. Etwas irritierend war, dass es bei mir erst während einer Zwischensequenz geladen wurde und Chris davor mit einem anderen Kostüm unterwegs war. Eine große Stärke des Spiels liegt nach wie vor in der Liebe zum Detail. Es macht ein Spiel sehr viel authentischer, wenn man in entlegenen Ecken eines Hauses Bilder findet, die zur Hintergrundgeschichte der Bewohner passen, ohne dass die Bilder einen bestimmten Zweck verfolgen würden. Auch die beiläufige Einbindung der Superkraft Daniels in den Alltag der Brüder und in die Interaktion des Spielers mit seiner Umgebung finde ich sehr gelungen. Am meisten punktet die Episode in den Momenten, in denen man am wenigsten damit rechnet, weil man weiß, dass nur ein Teil der Spieler die Sequenz zu sehen bekommt. Damit einher geht leider auch, dass man sehr gute Momente schlichtweg verpassen kann – ob nun unabsichtlich oder weil man einen anderen Spielstil bevorzugt. Den Namen „Rules“ trägt die Episode auf jeden Fall zurecht, nicht nur die Diaz-Brüder müssen hier ständig Regeln befolgen, auch als Spieler ist man davon betroffen. Oder warum darf Sean sein Zimmer in Unterwäsche nicht verlassen? ;) center|750px|miniatur|Auch Sean macht neue Bekanntschaften – die in der dritten Episode wichtig werden könnten. Alles in allem hinterlässt die zweite Episode von Life is Strange 2 einen gänzlich anderen Eindruck als die erste. Man wird öfter an vergangene Serienteile erinnert (nicht nur an Captain Spirit) und die Handlung wirkt teilweise auch ein wenig von der ersten Episode gelöst. Insgesamt wirkt diese Episode ruhiger und hat für die Handlung an sich kaum Relevanz. Nach der ersten Episode war ich neugierig auf die zweite, aber jetzt kann ich es kaum erwarten, die dritte Episode in die Finger zu bekommen. Ich hoffe, das Spiel kann das „''LiS''-Gefühl“ aufrecht erhalten und ab sofort durchgehend spannend bleiben. Das genaue Erscheinungsdatum für die dritte Episode ist noch nicht bekannt, aber ich hoffe, sie lässt nicht so lange auf sich warten wie die zweite. Achja: Bin ich der einzige, den das Haus der Reynolds extrem an Chloes Haus erinnert? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag